Wings of Despair
by MythrilOrchid
Summary: A story about a Rito girl no...not Medli who's having trouble getting a scale from the great Valoo...this story will also jump forward into the future, so Link will be around 20 or so years old. Enjoy minna!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda

"Wings of Despair"

A/N: Ahh, an AU Zelda story from yours truly. Isn't it great? No...not the fact that I'm supplying you with Zelda-y goodness...the fact that I'm actually using my account again...I think it's actually been around two or three...hell maybe more years since I last put something on here...not counting Steiner's Worst Nightmare...but yea...it's great...oh yea...as before...

I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...WELL EXCEPT FOR KRI...SHE'S THE PRODUCT OF MY WEIRD AND TWISTED MIND, BUT OTHER THAN THAT...I DON'T OWN ANYONE. o

And now...on with the story! WOOT!

Kri: If you ppl don't mind...I think I'll muse with the usual muses for this story.

Zidane: Woo! Hot bird chick!

Steiner: I will protect you Lady Kri! Stay back you ruffian!

Zidane: pouts You're no fun Steinie-poo...

Steiner: Don't call me that!

Storme: Did I not say "ON WITH THE STORY"?

All: Sorry...

Storme: --;;

Chapter I

The Bird That Couldn't Fly

Quill circled around and stared with a half-terrified, half-awed expression as the Tower of the Gods crumbled and sank into the Great Sea. Soon all that was left was rippling water and a few occasional bubbles that would surface, then immediately burst upon hitting the air. He flew northward and quickly made his way back to his home island of Dragon Roost.

_Did he make it out alive?_ he thought frantically. He flapped his wings as hard as he could and thanked the Gods for a northbound wind.

"I don't understand why you couldn't get a scale from the great Valoo?" a tall Rito said with his wings crossed. A smaller female Rito looked down and shuffled her feet. She shrugged her shoulders. The Rito chieftain stared down at the girl before him and sighed heavily. "We've gone through this before Kri. You have to get a scale or your wings won't grow in. You'll never take to the skies like the proud aerie before you." The girl merely nodded. He sighed again and walked out of the room. Kri's brow furrowed and she breathed heavily out of her beak.

"He doesn't understand." She muttered. She walked out of the other exit and looked at the spring and broken bridge. The water looked dingy, but she knew that it was pure. She picked up a healthy bomb flower and threw it over the edge of the balcony, watching the fuse fizzle as soon as it hit the water. She raised her arm and frowned at the small ruffled feathers that hadn't grown properly yet.

"What's the matter little one?" a voice asked from behind. Kri jumped, clearly startled, and turned around with a scowl on her face. Her expression softened when she saw Ilari, one of the Rito postmen, and her father.

"Nothing Papa." She replied. Ilari sat down beside her and scooped her up into his arms.

"I know there's something wrong. You get the same unnerving look that your mother used to get when she was upset. Now tell me what's on your mind." He said. Kri leaned against the nook of his shoulder and sighed.

"Why won't the Great Valoo let me fly?" she asked. "I've already ventured up Dragon Roost to ask for the scale. He only said something in a weird language then ushered me back down. That's not like him is it? I mean...when Prince Komali went up, he returned with a beautiful set of wings and a scale. What's wrong with me? Was I not meant to fly?" Ilari saddened and nuzzled his beak against her long white hair.

"Prince Komali has wings because he is the prince. Valoo recognizes the importance for the chieftain's son to be airborne. If anything should ever happen to the chieftain, Komali would take over. It would be senseless for the Rito leader to be flightless." He said. "You'll get your wings one day as well. I promise." Kri smiled. She hugged her father tightly and stood.

"Ilari come quickly! Quill had returned with urgent news!" Akoot exclaimed from the doorway. The Rito nodded and stood back up. He smiled down at his daughter.

"You know the drill." He said. Kri nodded and followed the taller bird as he walked back into the room. She stopped on the upper ledge and sat down with her feet dangling in the open space. Akoot and Ilari made their descent to the lower floor where the rest of the guards and postmen were. The ivory haired bird listened in to the conversation as Quill nervously paced back and forth in front of the chieftain.

"It's gone! The great tower that could be seen for miles on the southern horizon is gone! It just crumbled into the sea and disappeared. I'm not sure if this yields good news or bad. I have not seen any signs of Link either." He said. Soft murmurs could be heard across the room.

"Komali has gone out to search for him. He said that he sensed great misery near the Forsaken Fortress. I tried to stop him, but he was very fervent in his actions."

"The prince can sense such emotions?" Ilari asked with astonishment. The chieftain nodded.

"Not even I can sense emotions across the Great Sea. Sadly, I'm only limited to this island and its inhabitants. Komali must have gotten his enhanced ability from his mother." He said.

"Yes, but to be able to sense all the way out as far as the Forsaken Fortress is an amazing feat!" Akoot exclaimed. The chieftain smiled and nodded. Ilari looked up and frowned when he didn't see Kri. He turned back to the conversation.

Kri grumbled and kicked up some dust as she walked toward the small post office at the end of the high walkway. She looked up to see the smiling face of Koboli and smiled back.

"Hello my beautiful little flightless bird. Have you earned those wings yet?" Koboli asked. Kri shook her head. "Oh. Well you'll get them. Don't worry. Hey do you want to help me sort some letters?" Kri grinned and nodded. She picked up a large stack of letters and began to throw them into their correct boxes. Koboli looked at Baito and grinned.

"She certainly has the talent doesn't she?" he asked. Baito nodded.

"Pretty soon she'll be as good as Link." The tattooed human said.

"She may already be better than him." Koboli said. "Let's test her." Baito smiled. He walked around the Rito and watched as Kri finished sorting the letters.

"Hey little sis!" he said with a wave. Kri smiled. "I want you to do something for me really quick." The white haired girl nodded, completely silent. "Sort as many letters as you can within thirty seconds. We wanna see how good you are."

"Okay." She said. She picked up a huge stack and laid her palm over the top. As soon as Baito gave the signal to start, she began to fling the letters into their boxes with an ever-quickening speed. Thirty seconds had passed quickly and Baito signaled for her to stop. He ran over and counted the letters.

"Whoa! Forty-seven letters! You're good little sis!" he exclaimed.

"Better than that one guy who sorted twenty-six letters before?" she said, a little bit of her ego showing. Baito and Koboli nodded. She smiled. "I don't think this is the job for me though. I know that I'm destined for greater things. Like that guy, Link. He fought the Great Evil on his own. If he comes back alive he'll be a hero. People all over the Great Sea will praise and worship him as if he were a god. I know I will be like him one day." Koboli and Baito looked at each other and frowned.

"Even if you don't become like Link, you'll always be our little goddess. Every one here loves you Kri. You don't need to prove yourself to us." Koboli said.

"I'm not going to prove myself to you. I'm doing it for me. I have to know if I was born for something greater, or just doomed to be a flightless bird in captivity." She said. She said good-bye and walked off.

A/N: Well you all like-y so far?

Kri: You turned me into a depressing little girl! You know damn well that I'm a whole lot more lively than that!

Storme: Uhh...but you were a little girl in the first chappie...right now your nineteen. You've changed a lot since then.

Kri: Oh yeah...hehe rubs back of head

Zidane: I'll say she's changed...eyes Kri like a piece of meat

Steiner: Down boy! Cracks a whip

Zidane: eyes widen as he sweatdrops runs off screaming He's got a weapon! He'll make me all hurty and stuff!

Steiner: ... Get back here you ruffian! I won't hurt you...too much...hehe runs off with a psychotic cackle

Storme & Kri: O.O;

Vivi: Hi all! Waves cutely

Audience: WE LOVE YOU VIVI!! Cheering madly and clapping

Vivi: o; Umm...love you too!

Audience: WOOT!!

Storme: Well this A/N is taking too long to finish, so I'll just finish it here!

Kri: Leave a review on your way out!

Storme: Hey that's my line! chases after Kri

Vivi: Bye everyone!

Audience: BYE VIVI!! WE STILL LOVE YOU!!

Vivi: XD

StormeChaser


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda

"Wings of Despair"

A/N: I really don't know what to say, so I'll let my muses say it for me…

Zidane: What are we supposed to say for you? We can't read your mind

Storme: Umm…I dunno…and why can't you read my mind? You are a muse! Muses can do anything!

Zidane: shifty eyes XD Anything, huh? gropes Kri

Kri: smacks Zidane don't touch that!

Storme: --;; Well on with the disclaimer!

I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...EXCEPT FOR KRI…SHE'S MINE

Kri: I think that you should thank the people who reviewed your story as well.

Storme: Yeah! That sounds like an awesome idea!

REVIEW THANKS

sakurahanaalice – Thank you so much! Your review was the best because out of all the stories I placed upon over these years, you were the ONLY person to actually review any of my stories! hug Thank you!! And here's your prize  grins and hands you a cookie

END REVIEW THANKS

Storme: There we go! Thanks again to the ppl who reviewed chapter 1!

Vivi: Read on people!

Audience: WOOT! WE LOVE YOU VIVI!! chases little black mage

Storme: --;;

Chapter II

Another Try For The Great Scale

Komali's eyes squinted as a dizzy sensation overcame him. He began to plummet toward the sharp cliffs and debris of aged ships that surrounded the Forsaken Fortress. He snapped out of it and flapped his wings to avoid crashing into the frothy waves.

"Someone must be nearby." He muttered as his heart pounded in his chest. He landed softly on a rotten piece of driftwood and scouted around for any signs of life. He grinned happily when he saw a green-clad boy waving madly to gain his attention. "Link…" he said quietly as he immediately took flight.

"Komali!" Link shouted happily. He jumped up and down as the small prince landed in front of him.

"Greetings Prince!" the King of Red Lions greeted with a happy chortle.

"Greetings," Komali said, confusion showing clearly on his face. "How did you end up all the way over here? While I was on the island, I sensed a disturbance coming from the direction of the great tower, but before I took off I sensed a great swell of emotions coming from over here." The prince stopped talking as his confusion grew. Link smiled and placed his hand on Komali's shoulder.

"I'll tell you everything that happened," he said. "First I need you to go and talk to your father. I need a place to rest. It doesn't have to be close, but Tetra – er – Zelda needs to rest. She's been through a lot." He looked back at the unconscious form of the aforementioned princess. Komali nodded.

"We will make our way toward your island." Red Lion said with an exasperated sigh. "May Zephos fill your wings and hasten your return as well."

"Mm." the prince agreed. "I look forward to hearing more of your adventures, Link." The blond swordsman nodded and waved as Komali took off into the air.

Kri frowned as she watched the Rito flock around the newcomer. The boy clad in green was apparently the famous Link she had so often heard about.

"Are you not going to join in the merriment?" Ilari asked as he placed his hand on his daughter's head. Kri scoffed and turned away. The older male frowned and kneeled down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like him." She said simply. Ilari laughed a bit and ruffled her hair.

"That's okay I guess." He said. "You should at least head on down and introduce yourself. He hasn't met you yet." He said. The girl sighed heavily and nodded. Ilari ushered her down the spiraling ramp and to the main floor.

"I don't really remember much after the fight with Ganondorf." Link said softly. "What I do remember is blocky at best. I woke up and found myself floating outside the Forsaken Fortress. Then the King of Red Lions came up beside me and pulled me in. Princess Zelda was still unconscious." Whispers could be heard as the small one finished his story. Link turned as two more Rito approached the group. His blue eyes widened when he caught sight of a Rito girl about his height. A small blush crept up his face.

"Link, I would like you to meet my daughter." Ilari said as he pushed her forward. The girl stumbled a bit and regained her composure. She turned her head and stuck out her hand. Link smiled and shook her outstretched hand.

"I'm Link." He said.

"I know who you are." The girl said, her voice holding a slight twinge of anger. The boy arched his brow with confusion. Ilari sighed and tapped her on the head. She turned and glared at him before planting a fake smile and turning back.

"My name is Kri." She said. The older Rito caught the girl in a hug and smiled.

"Thank you. You can go now." He whispered into her hair. A genuine smile graced the girl's features as she waved goodbye to Link and ran off.

"You must be tired." The chieftain said, breaking the silence. Link nodded, his eyes lingering on the Rito girl. He looked up.

"How is Zelda doing?" he asked.

"She's sleeping in Prince Komali's room. She'll be fine with a little more rest." The chieftain said. Link nodded.

"I am tired, but I think I would like to walk around a bit. It's been a while since I've been here." He said. The group slowly dissipated and went back to their jobs.

Ruby eyes peered across the broken bridge that led to the entrance of Valoo's keep. A look of determination crossed Kri's face as she jumped into the water. She swam across to the other side and ventured into the dungeon.

Link peered around the corner just in time to see Kri disappear into the mouth of the dungeon.

"I wonder what she's doing?" he thought aloud. He started to follow, but stopped when a feathered hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"This is something she needs to do on her own." Came a voice from behind. Link turned around.

"Will she be okay alone?" he asked. Ilari smiled and nodded.

"She's been through that dungeon more times than I can count. Each time she has come back more troubled than before. She doesn't understand that there's something she needs in order to get a scale from the Great Valoo. She needs to discover her true self within that perilous place. Since she has yet to do that, she has never returned with a scale to call her own." A frown replaced the Rito's smile. "She hasn't been the same ever since her mother passed. Maybe getting a scale will give her the self confidence she needs to go out into the world and make something of herself." Link stared at the entrance where Kri had been only a few minutes ago and smiled.

"I have a good feeling about this." He said. He looked up at Ilari as his smile widened into a grin. "She'll come back with a scale this time for sure." Ilari laughed and patted Link on the head.

Kri stared up at the door that led outside. The stairs beyond would lead up to the Great Valoo himself. She never realized how quickly she got to that door. For others, it would take hours, but with her it took hardly any time at all. She pushed on the door a little and it opened easily. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sun's bright rays infiltrated the dark and dreary room.

"Let's try this again." She muttered. She pulled out her grappling hook and began to swing it around in circles. She scouted around for a branch and let the hook fly when she spotted one. The hook twirled around the branch and clasped onto it with its sharp metal claw. She grinned and pulled harshly on the rope before swinging off and jumping to the next platform. The hook detached itself as Kri wound up the rope and pulled it back to her. She sighed heavily. She loved swinging over large gaps and having the feel of the wind in her feathers, but she grew tired of the particular gaps over which she was swinging at the moment. She yearned for something a little more dangerous in her life.

Kri landed on the final platform and ascended the staircase to the Great Valoo's keep. She jumped when a mighty roar rumbled through the air. Her brow furrowed and she raised her head a bit. Her ruby eyes scanned the area at ground level to make sure it was safe before she revealed her location. She withheld a gasp as she witnessed two humanoid creatures poking and prodding the Spirit of Fire. The two women who stood before Valoo were identical in every aspect. The only difference in the two was their hair color. The one with blue hair laughed, a high-pitched cackle, and held a dainty hand out. The woman's hand began to glow a bright blue and a ball of light shot into Valoo's leg. The dragon cried out in pain, its leg encased in ice. It said something in the ancient tongue as it stared at the two women.

"Ha!" the red head laughed. "You know nothing. We are not here to conquer. We just want to destroy. That's all we ever really wanted; the destruction of everything that came from that wretched land of Hyrule." The two women both held out their hands and laced their fingers together. A dark purple light began to emit from their clasped hands. They began to float into the air without wings. Kri gasped as she watched them fly higher into the air. They held out their hands and laughed psychotically as a dark purple beam of energy shot out and hit Valoo. The dragon began to flail as ice trailed up its tail and legs, then immediately turned from ice to flames. The two elements changed periodically as they slowly made their way up toward Valoo's torso. The women lost interest in the Spirit's death and flew off.

A/N: Well there's chapter 2 XD Thanks again to the people who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review again 

StormeChaser


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda

Legend of Zelda

"Wings of Despair"

A/N: Once again I get to do review thanks!! Woot!!

REVIEW THANKS

sakurahanaalice: Once again I thank you for reviewing my story XD Your reviews are what keep me typing. Thank you!

pika-chan: Thank you for your review as well : ) You people make me happy XD

REVIEW THANKS END

Zidane: Okay, now that you're done with the review thanks and stuff…now you can do the disclaimer.

Storme: Yeah yeah…

I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...EXCEPT FOR KRI…SHE'S MINE

Storme: There…ya happy?

Zidane: Hehe…yes…

Vivi: On with the story!

Chapter III

The Great Valoo's Wishes

Kri stood and quickly made her way over to the Great Valoo. She watched as the ice and fire ate its way up the gigantic dragon's body. Valoo turned and looked at the small Rito, his eyes filled with such pain that the girl couldn't look him straight in the eye. The dragon began to speak in that ancient tongue that annoyed the girl greatly.

"I don't understand you!" the bird exclaimed as she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. She looked around briefly and wondered why the others hadn't made their way to the summit yet. Valoo sensed Kri's agitation at his use of language and finally switched over to a tongue she could understand.

"I will…give you…" the dragon stopped, his Hylian a bit rusty. He shook his head and reached a clawed hand down to his chest. He plucked a scale from a spot over his heart and grunted a bit. Kri watched as blood blossomed from the new wound. He stretched his arm out and tried to hand her the scale, but his arm fell to the ground and the scale bounced out of his grip, landing at her feet.

"You're giving me a scale?" she asked breathlessly. She started to bend down to pick it up, but the look on Valoo's face made her stop.

"There is…one condition…" he said. He roared as a line of ice and fire shot upward toward his heart. "You must…find the shadow…of the one who…can help you find…yourself." To this, Kri's brow lifted in confusion.

"The shadow of the one who can help me find myself?" she repeated. The dragon nodded painfully. Kri paled as her thoughts tried to make sense of what he said. She picked the scale up and almost dropped it again as a surge of power rippled through her body. She gasped and fell to her knees, her feathers moving and writhing about, growing longer and stouter. She held her arms out as a set of snow white wings tipped in brown thrust downward out of her skin. A scream tore from her throat at the immense pain and she fell over, breathing heavily and crying. Valoo looked at Kri and gave her a weak smile.

"You…will…know when the…time comes…" he whispered. He roared as the evil magic made its way into his heart, killing him instantly. Kri sat up, her face still slightly contorted with pain.

"The shadow." She said, her voice barely audible in the now howling wind. She stood and wiped her eyes. Turning those ruby orbs toward the steps that led down the summit, she willed her body forward and made her way back down.

Kri slowly walked through the dungeon's exit and stopped at the broken bridge. She looked down at her arms and at her newly formed wings. Her lips twitched a bit, almost forming a smile, but the happy thought stopped there when she spotted Ilari staring at her from the other side. The older male jumped and took flight, gracefully landing beside the smaller Rito. Kri watched as a few feathers floated toward the water, leaving little ripples upon contact.

"Are you okay? What was all that commotion up there?" he asked as he hugged her tightly. Angry tears began to flow freely from the girl's eyes as she glared at her father.

"Why didn't you come?" She exclaimed. "You could have done something!" Ilari looked upon his own with confused crimson eyes.

"Could have done what?" he asked. Kri pushed him away forcefully.

"Anything!" she shouted as she jumped and took flight. The older Rito watched with amazed eyes as his daughter flew over the broken bridge and to the other side, landing not-so gracefully and falling to her knees. Sobs erupted from her throat as she beat the ground with her delicate fists. Ilari landed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"You have to tell me what's going on or I won't be able to help." He said in a soothing voice. Kri looked up at him and glowered, her face so full of anger that it made Ilari look away for a few seconds.

"No one can help." She muttered. She stood up and prepared to walk off, but stopped for a second. She didn't know why she'd reacted so harshly toward her father. She knew she owed him an explanation for her actions. She slowly turned around, her gaze steady and calm. Ilari stared at her for a space of seconds before his eyes softened and he stood as well. He made no move to stand by her. He gave her the space she needed and waited for her to speak. Kri closed her eyes and cringed a bit as she heard the two women's voices cackling. "The Great Valoo is…dead." She said finally. Ilari's eyes widened and he slightly lost his footing.

"That…it can't…no…" was all he managed to get out. "I must tell the chieftain!" he exclaimed as he ran off. Kri turned and watched as Link peered around the corner.

"The Fire Spirit is gone?" he asked quietly. He stared at the girl for what seemed like forever until she finally nodded. "What happened?" Kri glared at him, but sighed. Her emotions would have to be put on hold until this whole thing was sorted out and the two women were caught. _But will they be caught?_ The girl thought wearily.

A/N: Yeah, yeah…I know…it's hella short, but I've got big stuff planned for later so hold on until then okay? Thanks again for the reviews!

StormeChaser


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda

Legend of Zelda

"Wings of Despair"

A/N: Let's go ahead and get the disclaimer out of the way…

I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...EXCEPT FOR KRI…SHE'S MINE

There we go :) So now without further interruption, chapter 4.

Chapter 4

And It Begins

Link took Kri by the hand.

"You need to tell them everything that happened." He said. His deep blue eyes locked onto hers with such seriousness, that it forced her to look away. She pulled her hand free from his grip and walked ahead of him into the main hall. She looked down and watched as Ilari frantically spoke to the crowd around him. A series of gasps and hushed murmurs floated up toward the aerie's ears and she frowned.

"I saw everything." She said. She wasn't sure if they'd heard her or not. She jumped off and flapped her wings a bit to slow her descent. "I saw everything." She repeated. The chieftain looked down at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"What killed the Great Valoo?" he asked. Everyone grew silent as they awaited Kri's answer. Kri looked around for a second before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Two women." She said. "They were twins. One had blue hair in long pigtails and the other's hair matched except for the color. Her hair was red. They were very beautiful, from what I could see of their faces, but I felt so much evil coming off them. They can also fly without wings. It scared me, so I made no attempt to confront them."

"It's a good thing too." Link said as he joined them at last. "Those women could have killed you as well." Kri nodded solemnly.

"They were talking to the Spirit of Fire when I first came up the summit." Her face faltered a bit as tears came to her eyes again. "The Great Valoo was speaking in the ancient language so I couldn't understand what he was saying to them. They laughed at him and said that they didn't want world conquest; they said that they just wanted to get rid of everything that had a connection with ancient Hyrule." Ilari looked at his daughter and frowned.

"Everything that has connections with ancient Hyrule? What could that mean?" he pondered aloud.

"I'm afraid only the Great Valoo and those two women know the answer to that." The chieftain said with a grimace. Link frowned and thought hard about the two women that Kri described. He felt that he knew them from somewhere, but he didn't remember. Images of a strange building flashed in his memory and he stumbled a little. _(Spirit Temple.)_ A voice whispered. Link looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing. His vision began to grow blurry as he swayed on his feet. More images floated around through his mind and then an image of two grotesque women on broomsticks appeared. They looked similar to the women that Kri described, but where she had said they were beautiful, these two were ugly and hideous. Link began to panic. He had no clue what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"Link?! Are you okay!" a voice shouted. Link began to shake violently, but then he realized that someone was trying to wake him up. He tried to shout, but his voice wouldn't work at all. The image of the two ugly women was still stuck inside his head. They looked at him and laughed as they waved. They flew upward and each held out one hand. Their hands glowed red and blue and the two women cackled as they shot their magic down at him. Link screamed as the colored balls of energy hit his body like an electric shock.

"Link!" came another voice, this one slightly familiar. Link screamed and writhed as his body imagined being in immense pain.

"Take him to Prince Komali's room!" another voice exclaimed. Hands seized Link's thrashing body and carried him into the hallway and beyond that into the prince's room.

"Kri, you stay here and watch him while we figure out what to do." Ilari said as Skett and Akoot tried to hold the small boy down. Kri nodded obediently.

The chieftain looked at his people and sighed heavily.

"Today is a very grim day indeed." He said. He lowered his eyes to the floor and pondered on the situation.

"We should take up arms and find these women." Basht said. Some of the others nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? What do you expect a handful of Rito to do against two women who can kill off one of the Spirits?" Ilari said as he emerged from the hallway.

"I think we should gather some intelligence on them. See what we're up against." Koboli said quietly. The chieftain nodded.

"That is a wise decision Koboli." He said. "Quill, you're faster than any of us in the air. Maybe it would be best if you go and find out who those women are. Don't be caught though. It's a very dangerous mission I'm sending you on." Quill, who had been silent the whole time, just nodded.

"Quill may be the fastest Rito amongst us here, but it's not safe for him to go alone. I should go with him." Ilari said.

"I will go as well." Bisht said stepping forward.

"Well…if Bisht is going, then I can't sit by and wait for him to return." Basht said. "I'll go too."

"No more volunteers." The chieftain said before anyone else could speak up. "Quill, Ilari, Basht, and Bisht, you four should be extremely careful if you are to go out into the world. May Zephos fill your wings and bring you safely back to us." The four Rito nodded and ran off.

"So which Spirit do you think we should go after next dear sister?"

"The Water Spirit perhaps?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea! I wonder if its name is still Jabu Jabu?"

"I highly doubt it. Probably something similar though. Our names are not the same either."

"That's right!" The twins who killed Valoo were now on the island known as Windfall. They were just a day's sail from Dragon Roost. They wandered through the small island asking about the Water Spirit in hopes that someone would know its whereabouts.

"Okume, let's ask that girl in the orange dress." the blue haired woman said.

"All right Kakote." The red head said. The two walked up to the woman and smiled a bit.

"Hello." The woman said cheerfully. The twins looked at each other and grinned malevolently.

"Hello." Kakote said with a grin. She lifted up her index finger and placed it upon the woman's forehead in between her eyes. The blue haired woman closed her own eyes and sifted through the woman's memories. She saw nothing but memories of a man who walked around the island constantly. Frowning, she removed her finger.

"Well?" Okume asked. Kakote shook her head. "Oh well. Let's go then."

"This island has no connections with ancient Hyrule, does it?" the sapphire haired twin asked.

"No. I'm afraid not." Okume said with an exasperated sigh.

"I guess that means that we can't destroy it." Kakote said. Okume nodded. She stopped walking and smiled.

"Or we could destroy bits and pieces of it just for fun." She said. Kakote jumped up and down as she clapped her hands.

"Oh can we?" she exclaimed. The ruby haired twin nodded and the two took to the air. They floated around each other in circles as the denizens of the island looked up to watch the performance. The two let themselves go and lazily linked hands. They breathed inward ever-so-slightly and then exhaled, their breath becoming red and blue plumes of energy. The twins let go of each other and directed their breath energy down toward the town and its people. As the mixture of blue and red descended, everything it touched melted in sparks of matching colors. The people below began to scream as the energy floated down toward them. They ran.

Kri rocked back and forth on the soles of her clawed feet as she waited for Link to wake up. She looked over at the princess, who had awoken before him, and studied her features. She was rather small for a Human, with long blond hair and deep blue eyes the color of sapphires. Zelda looked at the young Rito girl and smiled a bit.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" she said. Kri's eyes widened when she figured out she'd been caught staring. She shook her head and turned to stare at something else. Zelda laughed quietly and looked at Link. "When do you think he will wake up?" she asked. Kri turned back to her and shrugged.

"He's been out of it for almost an hour now. Who knows when he'll wake up." The bird said, her tone a bored one. Zelda sighed heavily and sat down on a stool beside the bed.

"You don't like Link all that much do you?" she asked. Kri's eyes widened once more at the question. She made a small noise in her throat and shook her head. "Why not?"

"Is that a question you should be asking when you hardly know me?" Kri asked a bit angrily. Zelda nodded.

"I know you well enough." She said. "It's odd for someone to not like Link. He's such a loveable person." The blond smiled at her words and pushed a bit of Link's hair away from his face. Kri watched the way the other girl stared at the sleeping boy. She frowned.

"I don't like him because everyone here expects so much out of me. It's his fault. If he hadn't come here…" she stopped because even she thought her words sounded extremely selfish. "I'm sorry." She said. Zelda shook her head.

"It's okay. They're putting a lot of pressure on you to be like Link right?" she asked. Kri nodded and sat down in the floor beside her.

"Only Papa, Koboli, and Baito like me the way I am. I'm not even sure what they see in a pathetic Rito like me." She said. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. Zelda frowned and placed her hand on the bird's shoulder. She decided to change the subject.

"So how old are you?" she asked, not really sure what to change the subject to. Kri looked up.

"Twelve." She said simply. Zelda nodded. She debated on telling the girl her age, but decided against it.

"What do you do to pass the time around here?" Kri looked down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. Zelda sighed.

"What's wrong with who?" Link asked, his voice still groggy from sleep. Kri looked up at the foot of the bed and smiled a bit. She was somewhat relieved that the boy was awake. She wiped away her newly formed tears and stood up. Link smiled when he saw the girl and waved slowly. Zelda laughed.

"I see you're awake and well." She said. Link turned, his eyes wide.

"Te-Zelda!" he exclaimed.

"I'd prefer it if you called me Tetra." She said. Link nodded. He sat up and held his head to stop the dizziness.

"How long have I been out?" he asked. He looked at Tetra. "How long have you been awake?"

"You've been out for almost an hour, and I woke up just a few minutes after you passed out." Tetra said. Link nodded. He looked at Kri and smiled. Kri's brow furrowed slightly.

"I've got to go." She said hastily. She turned and ran out of the room.

A/N: Kri has emotional issues ne? Ah well…it can't be helped. She'll change later and all will be better XD

Zidane: I'm just glad I didn't have to remind you about the disclaimer again…

Storme: What brought that on? I wasn't even talking about that.

Zidane: Nothing. Just go on with your author's note…

Steiner: Aha! There you are you ruffian!

Zidane: Eep! runs off

Steiner: Get back here!! cracks a whip

Storme --;;

Kri: Later all! Don't forget to review on your way out!


End file.
